


5 Times They Went on a Date and 1 Time They Didn’t

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awkward Dates, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Maybe traditional dating just isn't for them.





	5 Times They Went on a Date and 1 Time They Didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I was on vacation. I hope you enjoy it.

**I.**

Their first date was a disaster – at least Draco thought so. Harry had told him they’d go on a Muggle date and Draco, infatuated as he was with Harry, had agreed. He had even left his wand at home so he wouldn’t be tempted to hex anyone.

Harry brought him to a so-called cinema and that was where his problems began. They chose to watch a “fantasy film” and Draco had to roll his eyes whenever magic was used by anyone during the two hours they watched it. Adding to his misery were the overly sweet beverages they had purchased, something called coke, and the dry and equally sweet popcorn. Draco definitely preferred his daily dose of sugar in the shape of expensive Swiss chocolate.

Harry had seemingly enjoyed the film, though. When they left the cinema he was smiling brightly and Draco couldn’t deny him a second date no matter how disastrous this one had been for him.

 

**II.**

A week later Draco met Harry at a nearby lake. Harry told him he wanted to walk around it with him and have a picnic when they were at the halfway point.

It started out well. Draco should have known it was too good to last after their first date had already not gone well. They talked about various topics while they walked but they also shared comfortable silences. At one point Harry even took Draco’s hand and Draco had no intention of letting go again. When they were just a few steps from the clearing where Harry wanted them to have a picnic the sun that had warmed their backs for the walk so far disappeared behind thick clouds neither of them had noticed until that point. Within seconds it started pouring down rain. Draco wanted to cast an _Impervious_ charm but remembered he had foolishly left his wand at home again, presuming Harry would take him on another date in a Muggle area. Apparently Harry hadn’t thought to bring his, either. Draco had noticed he rarely did ever since he had gotten a new one after his old one had been destroyed in the Final Battle.

By the time they were back at the park entrance they were both drenched to the bone and Draco was in a bad mood. He hated rain. It always ruined his hair after he had spent an hour to make it lie just right. He already wanted to search for the closest Wizarding building to Floo home when Harry wrapped his hand loosely around his arm. He sighed but let Harry pull him closer.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. “We’re in Britain, I should’ve known the sunshine wouldn’t last. I should’ve at least packed my wand. But there’s one good thing about the rain.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. In his humble opinion there was nothing that might possibly good about rain as long as it involved standing in it.

“I’ve always wanted to kiss someone in the rain,” Harry explained with an impish smile.

Draco smiled back at him. He had to admit, Harry had convinced him. Apparently there was one good thing about the rain. He leaned in and kissed Harry softly.

Before they parted ways Draco agreed to a third date.

 

**III.**

Their third date was simple. Harry had asked Draco to meet him at the entrance to Diagon Alley. Draco arrived at the Leaky Cauldron a little early and decided to wait for Harry in the backyard to avoid the hostile looks everyone in the pub gave him once they recognized him. Harry joined him just a few minutes later and they entered Diagon Alley together. They didn’t walk hand in hand but they might as well have done because everyone’s eyes were on them regardless.

“This was a mistake,” Harry muttered. “I’m sorry, Draco, I didn’t think this through. Let’s get ice cream at Fortescue’s and then apparate to my flat.”

Draco agreed readily. He was glad he wasn’t the one to suggest they go somewhere else. He didn’t want Harry to think he was a coward. “That’s a good idea. I hope we are lucky enough to at least avoid the reporters.”

Luck wasn’t on their side. They had just paid for their ice cream and leave the parlour again when their path was blocked by Rita Skeeter.

“Harry! And Mr Malfoy. May I ask what brings you here?”

Harry scowled at her. “No, you may not. It’s none of your business.”

“But Harry,” Skeeter chirped “the Wizarding World deserves to know why you’re suddenly dating a known Death Eater. I bet a lot of girls’ hearts will be broken when they find out.”

Harry’s scowl deepened. “Well, that’s their problem, isn’t it? You have to excuse us now, we have somewhere to be.” With that Harry shoved Skeeter aside and pulled Draco out of the parlour before he apparated away, taking Draco along.

They reappeared in a cosy looking flat that basically screamed Harry Potter. The back of the Gryffindor red couch was full of clothes ranging from jeans to discarded socks and a thick wool jumper with an H on the front. The walls Draco could see were all plastered with various Quidditch posters and a little practise Snitch was fluttering through the air. Harry caught it with an easy-looking move that Draco knew must have taken hours to master.

“I hate Skeeter,” Harry spat once he had released the Snitch again. He noticed only then he was still holding Draco’s hand and let go. Draco missed his touch almost instantly and he was tempted to just take Harry’s hand again but he didn’t. _Coward_ , his mind supplied.

They sat down on the couch after Harry had made some space and licked their ice cream in silence. Neither of them wanted to admit it but Rita Skeeter had ruined their date thoroughly.

 

**IV.**

To his own surprise – and quite obviously Harry’s as well, judging by his expression – Draco agreed to another date when Harry asked him a few days later.

Probably to avoid any possible run-ins with reporters Harry chose a Muggle location once again. The only problem was… Draco couldn’t swim. Harry had taken him to a public pool and Draco had never learned to swim. He had never been allowed to go into the lake on the Malfoy grounds, his parents had deemed it too plebeian for a Malfoy.

Now he sat down on the shallow side of the pool, only his feet in the water. Harry had already gone a few meters in when he looked back and saw Draco just sitting there. He came back immediately and let himself fall down next to Draco.

“What is it?” he asked gently.

Lies ran through Draco’s mind at top speed. _I’m not in the mood. I pulled a muscle. I won’t enter a pool that’s full of Muggles and their little brats_. But he didn’t lie to Harry.

“I’ve never learned how to swim and I don’t trust myself not to drown.”

Harry didn’t look at him with pity, like Draco had expected, but wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve asked. All these dates turn out bad because I don’t think them through properly. I should’ve just stopped trying after you didn’t like that movie we saw…”

“Harry,” Draco interrupted him and put a hand on Harry’s arm that was still slung around him. “I wouldn’t have agreed to any of the dates if I hadn’t at least enjoyed something about them.” It was true. He had always at least enjoyed Harry’s company, he realized. Especially the movie would’ve been even worse without Harry to share the popcorn and laughter with and Draco had really enjoyed their kiss in the rain. “They definitely weren’t ideal dates, I agree, but to be honest, I didn’t expect that. And anyway, this date isn’t ruined, yet. You just have to change your plans a little. Maybe you can show me how I don’t drown?”

Harry smiled at him. “Okay. I can try. We’ll stay on the shallow side for now.”

Harry got up again and pulled Draco up as well. Draco followed Harry slowly into the water, clinging to his hand like it was a lifeline. The water around his feet and calves felt good though. It was just the right temperature for him to feel comfortable while more and more of his body was submerged with every step they took. By the time they had reached the rope that separated the shallow from the deeper part, Draco had relaxed a little. Harry turned around and looked at him with a smile.

“Are you okay?”

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand. “Yes. Thank you, Harry.”

Harry’s smile widened. “Do I get a kiss?”

Draco pulled Harry closer until their lips were almost touching and then shoved him into the water. Harry resurfaced a few seconds later and shook out his hair. Most of the water landed on Draco and he wasn’t sure if Harry had used magic or if it had just like seemed like that. He laughed loudly and finally gave Harry a short kiss. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad even though he had never learned to swim.

Two hours later they excited the public pool again. They were both exhausted but wearing bright, satisfied smiles. Once again Draco agreed to another date. _Just one last time_ , he told himself. He’d had fun but he had a feeling traditional dates simply weren’t for them.

 

**V.**

This time Harry had gone all out. He had asked Draco beforehand what he liked to eat and whether he had any allergies. When Draco arrived at Harry’s flat on an evening about two weeks after their last date he was welcomed by a delicious scent and over Harry’s shoulder he could see Harry had even cleaned quite a bit. Harry helped Draco out of his jacket and smiled appreciatively at Draco’s outfit underneath. He wore a fitting V-neck jumper as green as Harry’s eyes with a black shirt underneath. His trousers were simply grey but tight enough to show off his endlessly long legs.

“You look gorgeous, Draco,” Harry said and greeted him with a short kiss to his cheek. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. Just a little tired. Working at St Mungo’s is quite demanding even now when only part of the staff still hates me.”

Harry winced in sympathy and not for any other reason, Draco hoped. “You can relax here now. I even bought the wine you recommended the other day.”

Draco smiled at Harry’s thoughtfulness and let him lead him into the dining room where the table was already set for two and lit by several candles.

Halfway through their meal a familiar knocking on the window interrupted their time together. Harry opened the window and Draco only recognized Pansy’s owl a second before it landed on his shoulder. He took a piece of meat off his plate and offered it to her. She seemed satisfied and held out her claw so Draco could take off the letter. He did and set it aside. He wouldn’t let his best friend ruin this. The owl hooted and flew out of the window again.

“Don’t you want to read it?” Harry asked after he had closed the window again.

Draco shook his head. “Pansy sends me Howlers when it’s urgent. She probably wanted to firecall me to tell me about her latest date and when she found my Floo blocked she decided to write a letter because she couldn’t wait until I got home to share the news.”

Harry shook his head and smiled at Draco. “Your friends are weird.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Don’t get me started on your friends.”

As though he had conjured it with that sentence, Ginny’s Patronus burst into the room just a second later.

“Hey, Harry. I know I’m probably interrupting your date. I’m sorry about that but it’s quite urgent. Hermione is in labour and asks for Ron but Ron is running around like a headless chicken in the waiting room. I already tried to calm him but I was pretty much unsuccessful so far. Could you please come over?”

Harry sighed. Draco could see he didn’t want to leave but he already knew he would. Harry’s devotion to those he loved was one of the things Draco liked the most about him so he wouldn’t keep him from it.

“I’m sorry, Draco. I would really like to ignore this and stay with you but it is important.”

Draco smiled at him and took his hand that lay on the table. “It’s alright.” He squeezed Harry’s hand when he wanted to protest. “I know how important your friends are to you. I won’t keep you from them. Floo me tomorrow if you want to talk.”

He stood up when Harry nodded and hugged him goodbye. Harry hugged him back and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you soon. Thank you for coming and for being so understanding.”

 

**+I.**

It had been a few weeks since their last date and Draco was a little disappointed Harry hadn’t asked him on another one, yet. He wasn’t sure he would have agreed but he would’ve liked to at least have the option. He wouldn’t ever admit it out loud but he missed Harry. They went for drinks with their friends once a week but it wasn’t the same as being alone with him.

After another draining shift at the hospital he decided to at least talk to Harry through the Floo. He wanted to see him and needed to know everything was okay between them. In addition to that even just hearing Harry’s voice usually helped him relax.

Harry answered the call just a few seconds after Draco had thrown the Floo powder into the hearth fire. First only his legs were visible but then he knelt down and Draco could see his face.

“Draco!” he exclaimed. To Draco’s relief he sounded rather happy. “This is a surprise.”

Draco winced a little when he realized why Harry was so surprised by his call. So far it had always been Harry who had initiated the contact and asked Draco on dates. Maybe he had even thought Draco had just agreed to the dates to get him off his back and not because he was genuinely interested in Harry. Draco vowed to remedy that.

“Yes, I…” he hesitated for a second but decided to tell the truth, “… wanted to see you.”

Harry’s smile brightened. “Come over, then. I just wanted to start making dinner. We could eat together if you wanted to.”

Draco smiled back at Harry, trying to convey just how much he looked forward to spending time with him again. “I’d love that.”

_This is not a date_ , he told himself before he stepped into the green flames and Flooed to Harry’s flat. Maybe that way their evening wouldn’t be ruined by any unforeseeable events.

 

While Harry greeted him with a hug he didn’t kiss him this time, Draco noticed. When he looked down into Harry’s eyes he could see uncertainty and a little fear. Draco tightened their hug a little and brushed his lips over Harry’s cheek. He delighted in the blush that spread in Harry’s face almost instantly.

“Good evening, Harry. It’s good to see you. I missed you.”

Harry looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Draco wondered when he’d learned how to do that. “We just saw each other two days ago at the pub,” Harry pointed out.

Draco leaned his head down a little so their foreheads were touching. “It’s not the same and you know it. For example your cooking is much better than that at the pub.” Draco gave him a crooked, teasing smile.

“I should start preparing that, then, so you don’t have to go to the pub tonight.”

Together they went into the kitchen where Draco jumped onto one of the counters to watch Harry. Harry didn’t object but he rolled his eyes at Draco.

“You look more exhausted than usual, did something happen at St Mungo’s?” Harry asked after a few minutes of silence only filled with the sound of Harry chopping various vegetables.

Draco swallowed. He had hoped the topic wouldn’t come up but Harry had become a lot more observant since Hogwarts.

“One of our patients died today,” he said simply. He wasn’t quite sure he was ready to talk about it yet.

Harry stopped chopping the onion and turned to Draco. “That’s… it must be hard, seeing someone die who was in your care.”

Draco tried to keep his tears at bay. He didn’t want to cry in front of Harry but he lost the fight after just a few seconds. “It is,” he said through a veil of tears. “But it was worse to hear some of the other healers suggest I gave the patient a slow-acting poison instead of the needed medicine.”

Harry abandoned his cooking and wrapped Draco in a tight hug. “That’s horrible, Draco. Did anyone believe them?”

“No… but only because there was always someone supervising my every move. They majority of the staff might not hate me anymore but they still don’t trust me.”

“I’m sorry. Do you want to help me with cooking? It always helps me take my mind off things that trouble me.”

Draco shrugged. “I can try…”

Harry smiled brightly at him and pulled him into the direction of the stove.

“Could you skin these carrots and then cut them in thin slices?”

Draco looked at the carrots and nodded. The preparation part wasn’t that different from potions apparently.

Together they prepared a delicious meal and by the time they got comfortable on the couch after dinner, Draco had almost forgotten about everything that had happened before he had decided to pay Harry a visit. To his relief Harry didn’t bring it up again, either. Instead, he brought up their relationship.

“What am I to you?” he asked.

Draco took a few seconds to think about the question. “I don’t know,” he finally admitted. “I’d like you to be my boyfriend, though.”

Harry’s eyes lit up. “Really? You didn’t just agree to all those dates out of pity? Or… I don’t know, to kill time?”

Draco pulled Harry closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Of course not. I wouldn’t do that to you. I’m genuinely interested in you and would like to kiss you on a regular basis, not only when we’re both drenched to the bone or standing in waist high water.”

Harry smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Then why didn’t you ever ask me on a date?”

Draco frowned. He had hoped Harry wouldn’t ask about that. “I don’t know to be honest,” he answered honestly. “But I’d like to make it up to you, even though I have a feeling traditional dates aren’t for us.”

Harry let out a surprised laugh. “It seems that way, doesn’t it? Maybe it will help to just not call them dates.”

“I like that idea. I’d like to ask you on a not-date then. I already have a few ideas where we could go.”

”I’d love that. But I have to ask you something first.”

“Okay.” Draco smiled at him. Harry had practically already agreed to another date so how bad could the question be?

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Draco didn’t answer and instead pulled Harry into a kiss.


End file.
